


Mixed Feelings

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [183]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Destiel non-con please where Dean fucks Cas from behind and Cas struggles at first but really likes it in the end. Pretty please? <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is noncon that's really really dubcon at the end.

“Dean…Dean, stop.” Cas said, as he heard the remaining of his clothing fall to the floor.

“Cas, you’re really gonna enjoy this. I swear. I won’t hurt you.”

“Dean…please….” Cas begged softly. He felt Dean’s naked body behind him, and Cas stifled a gasp. “Dean!”

“Shh…I have you, Cas.” Dean murmured softly. “Not gonna hurt you.”

“Stop, Dean please.” Cas said, trying to get out from under Dean. Dean held Cas’ waist, leaning down, pressing close to Cas’ back.

“Cas…trust me…it’s gonna feel so good.”

Dean grabbed a small packet of lube and slicked up a few fingers.

“D-Dean….”

“Just relax, Cas.” Dean said, finger trailing around Cas’ hole. He rubbed his finger against the rim and let it sink in, and Cas gave a small whimper.

“It’ll be fine, Cas. Relax.” Dean murmured, starting to thrust his fingers.

Dean started to work Cas open, and Cas started to wiggle around, trying to move when Dean’s free hand gripped his shoulder.

“Cas, relax. That’s all you have to do.”

“But, Dean…”

“But nothing….it’ll be fine.” Dean murmured, adding another finger. “Promise, Cas. Gonna take good care of you.”

Cas gasped at the intrusion, gripping the sheets underneath him.

“Dean….” Cas whispered before he jerked. Dean grinned, feeling Cas’ prostate and rubbing it. A small moan slipped from Cas’ lips, and Dean started working Cas open quicker.

“See Cas? Give into the pleasure. Give into me.” Dean opened Cas, and pulled his fingers free, lubing his cock. He pressed his blunt head to Cas’ hole, and inch by inch, started to sink in.

“Dean!” Cas whimpered.

Dean rocked into Cas, grunting. He angled, nailing Cas’ prostate, and Cas gasped, giving another small moan. Dean started fucking Cas, relishing the slap of flesh on flesh, and Cas gasped, feeling Dean’s hands starting to trail around.

One hand wrapped around his cock, and started to stroke and Cas moaned.

“That’s it…” Dean purred. “God, Cas…you feel so good.”

“Dean…” Cas moaned, feeling himself growing hard with Dean’s hand working him over, Dean’s cock inside of him.

“Cas….Jesus, Cas…”

Dean’s ministrations continued, and he started to thrust quicker, Cas’ moans becoming louder.

When Dean felt Cas starting to clench around his cock, Dean grinned.

“Come from my cock. Come from my hand.” Dean said. “You can do it. You want to.”

“Dean…Dean!” Cas cried, clenching tightly. He came and Dean followed only a few moments after.

When Dean pulled out, he turned Cas around, looking down at Cas’ face.

“See? I told you it would feel good.” Dean murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Cas’ lips.

Cas panted, looking up to Dean, and he moaned softly, mixed feelings going throughout his body.


End file.
